Imaging devices may be used to perform imaging at internal region of a human body. Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is an imaging technique that involves scanning a light beam to gather image signals of a target region.
Applicant of the subject application determines that it would be desirable to have a new imaging device with a rotating optical waveguide.